Rockstar Life
by LovaticHarmonizerGleek
Summary: JJ/Emily JJ and Emily are married. They have a daughter who is a singer and their daughter is dating a popular singer herself. Everything seems fine but then JJ s and Emily s Job haunts them.
1. Chapter 1

Aubree „Bree" Genesis Prentiss-Jareau was pretty nervous about her parents meeting her girlfriend Demi Lovato. Aubree was 21 and so was Demi. Both are singer, actress and songwriter. They will come out to the world soon at a concert they are going to play together in a week and before that they wanted to set things straight with their parents.

Aubree was holding Demi´s hand and knocked on the door of her childhood home. Her mom Emily opened the door and hugged her daughter, before looking at Demi.

"So you are Bree´s girl?" Emily asked. Demi nodded nervously because she knew what Emily´s and JJ´s jobs are.

"Yes I am." She answered.

"Mama?Where is mami?"She asked softly.

"She is in the living room and your uncle Derek is coming over soon, he is bringing pizza for dinner!" Emily told her daughter. Aubree nodded her head and walked into the living room with Demi right behind her. She ran over to JJ and gave her a big hug.

"Mami!"She said happily and smiled.

"Hello Baby Girl!" JJ answered laughing and hugged back. Henry ran out of his bedroom and hugged his sisters leg. Henry had just turned 5.

"Bree!"He happily said to his sister. Bree picked him up and cuddled him close.

"Hey Buddy!" Bree smiled at him "Meet my girlfriend Demi." She added and turned to Demi with Henry on her hip.

"You are so pretty!" Henry told Demi and Demi giggled softly.

"Thank you Henry." Demi walked over to JJ and held her hand out for JJ to shake.

"Hello Miss Prentiss-Jareau." She said softly.

"Hello Demi." JJ smiled softly.

They all sat into the dinning room and ate the pizza Derek had brought over. Derek was eyeing Demi and Bree could feel that Demi was pretty nervous about that.

"Uncle Derek please stop scaring my girlfriend!" Bree told Morgan. Morgan sighed softly.

"Fine!" he grumbled. Bree took Demi´s hand under the table. JJ was eyeing the two.

"Are you two going to get married?" Henry asked Demi and Bree.

"Umm…." Demi and Bree didn´t know what to say.

Demi and Bree were lying in Bree´s childhood bedroom. The two were watching The newest episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"I can´t stop thinking about the question your little brother asked us!" Demi suddenly said. Bree looked at her.

"About us getting married?" She asked. Demi nodded her head.

"Yes!"

"I think we should wait with marriage after our big tour." Bree suggested and Demi agreed.

At the same time with JJ and Emily…

The two had put Henry down for bed and were now cuddled up on their bed.

"Do you think our little girl is going to get married soon?" JJ asked.

"Honestly I don´t know. I mean you can see that the two love each other but I am not sure if a marriage would be the best idea in their situation. They both didn´t come out to their fans yet and they both have a job that I think isn´t made for marriage. Most people with their jobs get divorced quiet often and they cheat on each other more then other couples. I mean I don´t think that Bree would cheat on Demi or the other way around but JJ you never know." Emily answered.

The next morning Bree and Demi woke up at 5am to get ready for their morning run. The two got dressed and grabbed to bottles of water. One for each of them. They put on their bed headphones and turned on each others music on their ipods. The two were jogging at the park when someone suddenly jumped in front of them and grabbed Bree, holding a gun to her neck. Bree started crying silently and Demi stared at them.

"Please don´t hurt her. I will do anything you say but please don´t hurt my girlfriend." Demi sobbed out. The man just laughed behind his mask.

"Tell Prentiss And Jareau that I got my payback." He answered and pulled Bree to his car. He drove away with Bree and Demi run to a diner and called Brees Mothers.

´Why did we go without our bodyguards?´Demi thought as she cried into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ and Emily were meeting up with their team at Quantico. Demi was at home with her bodyguard Max and Brees bodyguard Wren.

JJ was crying and Emily rubbed JJ´s knuckles gently, while she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Demi said that he told her to tell us that he got his payback with taking Bree away from us." Emily explained to her team.

" I bet it was Doyle!" JJ cried out and Emily knew that if it really was Doyle that her daughter would go through hell right now and that her daughters kidnapping was her fault…and only hers.

"We don´t know that JJ!" Hotch answered.

"I actually think JJ is right Hotch!" Morgan told him.

"We have to find her before he kills her!" Emily said as the tears start to run down her face.

At the same time Demi sat in Brees room on her bed and was cuddling with the pillow, because it smelled like Bree. She was sobbing quietly but Henry had heard her and walked in, he climbed onto the bed.

"Demi? Bree will be fine!" He answered. Henry was worried about his sister but JJ had told him that his sister was taken by a bad man, and that they have to look for her now.

"I hope you are right Henry." Demi told him. Max and Wren walked into the room.

"Demi….it is all over the News that Bree got kidnapped." Max said and Demi was crying hysterically now.

"He will kill her!" She cried out.

"Don´t say that!" Henry answered and was also crying now.

Garcia walked into Hotchs office.

"We have a problem…it is all over the News that Bree got kidnapped!" Garcia told him and he looked at her.

"Make sure JJ and Emily don´t find out about that…it will freak them out even more." He ordered and Garcia nodded her head before walking out of Hotch´s office.

Demi and Henry both had fallen asleep on Brees bed. Max and Wren sat in the living room, they had ordered pizza because they wanted to make sure that Demi and Henry ate something.

"This is a disaster!" Max mumbled and Wren nodded his head.

"It really is…I don´t think they will find Bree alive." He whispered sadly. Max looked at him.

"I hope you are wrong because I am not sure if Demi would survive that!" he answered.

JJ had found out that the News were talking about her daughters kidnapping. One of her daughters friends had texted her to ask her if this was true. Brees fans were freaking out because of that and had already planned something. They called themselves "Bree´s Army".

"Emily!" JJ yelled and run over to her wives desk.

"What baby?" Emily asked.

"The News are talking about Brees kidnapping!" JJ sobbed out.

"This could make Doyle pretty mad!" Emily whispered more to herself then to her wife.

"So you do think that it is Doyle who has Aubree?" She asked softly and tried to stop crying. Emily nodded her head.

"Yes I do think that." Emily said and pulled her wife into her lap, holding her close.

"I am so scared Emily." She whispered and coughed unhappily in Emily´s shoulder.

"I know baby, I know. But we have to think positive. Bree is a strong person and she can make it." Emily told her wife.

"I hope you are right honey." JJ was pretty exhausted from all the crying and fell asleep on Emilys shoulder. Emily sighed softly and kissed JJ´s head softly.

Max and Wren had just woken Demi and Henry up and tried to talk the two into eating some pizza but both claimed that they weren´t really hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Doyle was hiding in a cabin at the woods with Bree. He had beaten her up pretty bad because she was fighting him back, she now had her arms cuffed and a broken leg so running away was impossible for her. She was screaming a lot before giving up on it. No one would hear her so Doyle let her scream as much as she wanted to. He kind of enjoyed hearing the fear in her voice.

"I hope your moms will find us here, because when they will march in here, I will kill them." He said laughing. Bree started to cry.

Demi was lying on Bree´s bed. Demi´s older sister Dallas sat on the bed and rubbed her younger sisters back.

"Sweetie she will be fine." Dallas tried to cheer her sister up. Demi just nodded her head not really believing it. She was scared of never seeing Bree again.

"I am scared." Demi whispered and Dallas kissed her left cheek.

"I know sweetie, I know." She answered. Emily and JJ walked in.

"Doyle was seen near the woods!" Emily said and Demi jumped up.

"We have to go and look for Bree there then!" Demi answered.

"Our team is looking for her now. We have to wait and see what happens because we are not allowed there." JJ explained unhappily but with a little glimps of hope In her eyes. She just wanted her little girl back.

"I can´t wait any longer." Demi sniffled. Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"I know sweetie but we have to." Emily told her. JJ cuddled Henry close.

"Mommy Uncle Morgan is saving BreeBear?" Henry asked.

"Yes baby boy." JJ said softly and kissed his forehead.

"Good." He yawned softly and closed his eyes.

"I hope they find her soon." Demi answered.

"Me too Dems, me too." Max and Wren both said at the same time.

An hour later Derek and Aaron had found Brees necklace in the woods so they knew that Bree had to be somewhere near them.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later…

Derek has shot Doyle and Aaron was calling an ambulance for Bree. Bree had trouble to keep her eyes open.

"I want Demi!" She mumbled tiredly and in pain. Aaron held her hand after calling the ambulance.

"Derek called your moms and Demi. They are waiting at the hospital for us." He answered.

"Okay." Aubree slowly closed her eyes. Demi, Emily, JJ and Henry were all on the way to the hospital. They were glad that Derek and Aaron had found Bree and that they have found her alive.

Two years later…

Demi and Bree just got married and their families and friends couldn´t be happier for them.

Six years later…

Bree and Demi had adopted three children. Two boys and a girl. The boys are twins and they are 5 years old. Their names are Dylan James and Ryder Luke. Their daughter is named Melody Jane.

THE END


End file.
